Tubevision Contest 14
(SVT) |venue = , Sweden |winner = "Love Is Alive" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 13 |nex = 15 }} Tubevision Contest 14, often referred to as TVC 14, was the fourteenth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Malmö, Sweden after Timoteij won the thirtenth edition with their song "Het". It was the third time that Sweden hosted the contest. Participants The submissions opened right when the thirteenth edition started. Twenty-four countries confirmed participation with the Czech Republic, Egypt and Hungary making their debut appearances. Location Malmö is the capital and most populous city in Skåne County, and the third largest city in Sweden. Together with Copenhagen, it constitutes the transnational Öresund Region, the most densely populated area in Scandinavia. Malmö is classified as a global city, placed in the gamma- category by the GaWC, ranked 5th in Scandinavia by the Global Cities Index in 2012. It is ranked the fourth most inventive city in the world based on the number of patent applications per 10,000 residents and the 7th most bicycle friendly city in the world according to the Copenhagenize Index in 2013. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Öresund bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, attracting new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. Malmö was ranked #4 in Grist Magazine's "15 Green Cities" list in 2007. Greater Malmö is one of Sweden's three officially recognized Metropolitan areas (storstadsområden) and since 2005 is defined as the municipality of Malmö and 11 other municipalities in the southwestern corner of Scania. On 31 March 2012, its population was recorded to be 664,428. The region covers an area of 2,522 square kilometres (974 sq mi). The municipalities included, apart from Malmö, are Burlöv, Eslöv, Höör, Kävlinge, Lomma, Lund, Skurup, Staffanstorp, Svedala, Trelleborg and Vellinge. Malmö is together with Lund the region's economic and education hub. Awards Returning artists * Ivi Adamou has previously represented Cyprus twice. * Kelly Schembri has previously represented Malta twice. * Yohanna has previously represented Iceland once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 17 and 24 March 2012 respectively with their results being published on 23 March and 1 April. The final started one week later and the result was published three later, on 11 April 2012. Desislava with the song "Love Is Alive" was the winner marking the first victory for Bulgaria. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions